Its Not Okay
by perseusjackson101
Summary: My faithful boyfriend (altleast thats what I used to think) cheated on me. Now heartbroken I am stuck in a world where Gods exsist. Crazy right? Watch my journey through this new, wonderful, magical and horrifying world. And i thought being divergent was dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I said I was going to do a TMI/PJO crossover story but I just reread Divergent and Insurgent (can't wait until the next one) and got a crossover story idea AND I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH MORE THAN THE OTHER STORY! I will write the TMI/PJO crossover but after Falling is complete and I am going to add an epilogue to "Please Come Back" ON WITH THE STORY! BTW this is a divergent "No War" story. I KNOW I KNOW over used BUT BUT BUT I promise this story will hopefully be very different from the rest. This means Shauna is not paralyzed and everyone else is not dead (except Al, sorry) **

**Tris POV**

Everything was perfect! Tobias and I finished training the new initiates and am going to his, I mean our apartment right now. I wore a black pullover sweater and leggings with a pair of black Ugg boots. My hair was out just the way he liked it. I felt so happy that I found true love and everything was well perfect! I reached the door and like usually Tobias forgot to lock it and quietly opened the door. I tiptoed to the room to surprise him (he did not know I had an early off today). What I saw brought tears to my eyes. He was in bed naked with Shauna, moaning and kissing each other passionately! I didn't have enough strength to actually confront him so I ran out.

"Not very dauntless of me," I say to myself as I walk down the hallway. I was going to see Christina right away when I hear everyone (Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Will, Christina) talking about something. I hate eavesdropping but I just couldn't help myself!

"Okay so we have to keep Four and Shauna a secret from Tris," Christina says which starts to tear through my heart.

"Right, or else she's gonna get hurt," Uriah adds. My heart is officially broken. I run to Chris and Carol a divergent couple from my initiate's class.

"Oh my goodness! Tris what's wrong," Chris says before pulling me into a bear hug.

"Carol walks by and stops and says "Tris what's the matter" before joining the hug.

"F-f-four is c-c-heating on me with Shauna," I sniffle.

"THAT BASTARD," Carol exclaims angrily.

"Have you talked to Christina and the others yet," Chris asks?

"That's my problem they knew and didn't tell me," I cry out!

"Hey it's alright. You can do so much better Tris. How about this we go to the mall just us girls and have dauntless cake for dinner. Oh and chocolate of course," Carol says!

"Alright," I sigh before getting dragged out of the building.

**Tobias POV **

I don't want to cheat on Tris. I love her soo much but Shauna has been getting desperate and I just kind of gave in? I walk to see the others.

"What are we going to do," Marlene says.

"What do you mean," I ask confused. Everyone else looks confused too!

"I mean I think Tris knows your cheating on her. My proof is that Chris gave her ab ear hug and Carol yelled THAT BASTARD before dragging her somewhere," Marlene explains.

"We have to see her right now then. All of us," says Christina.

"Let's go but where would Carol take Tris," Zeke asks out loud?

"The mall," everyone says.

NO, Tris cannot know! I couldn't bear losing her. She is the light of my life and I ran out of the door as fast as I could. Tris please don't leave me!

**Tris POV **

Carol made me try on a plethora of dresses (she wants to take me clubbing) and thousands of shoes. I ended up getting a black sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt part is black with white polka dots and a ribbon sash thing. I also got sheer black tights and a high heeled pair of black boots. I actually felt pretty. We passed an antique store and I decided to go in. Carol didn't want to go so she waited outside.

**Carol POV **

I smiled as Tris walked into the store. This was taking his mind of _him. _Later after dauntless cake me and her are having girls night out! Clubbing (unless she doesn't want to) then watching movies in our pajamas. I was lost in my thoughts until I see _them_ walk in and spot me. I quickly text Tris _hey when you get out of that store run out because the idiots are her. KK bye._

"Wonderful day don't ya think," I say as they walk near me.

"Where's Tris, Carol," Four asks me.

The douche bag! I mean he breaks her heart then wants to see her. I then let me temper get the best of me.

"YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG! YOU BROKE HER HEART AND YOU GUYS ADDED SALT ON HER BURN I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER," I growled loudly.

"Please," Uriah desperately cried.

I simply said "No".

**Tris POV **

I looked around the store when a book fell of the shelf.

"That's weird," I thought to myself. I picked up the book and it was on demigods.

"Cool topic. Maybe I should get this," I thought again. The book was leather bound and the pages were very old and antique looking. It actually seemed more like somebody's journal because of all the notes. I suddenly got a text from Carol. Oh fucking no!

I scrambled over to the cash and while purchasing the book the lady said "good luck dearie".

Weird right? Anyway I ran out and caught a glimpse of them before I was gone.I had a key to Carols apartment so I unlocked it and sulked on the couch. How could he… I mean they or should I say NEVER FUCKING MIND! I feel so hurt and betrayed. I see a note on the table. I didn't see that before so I pick it up and it says "Ms. Prior please meet us at the railroad tracks at 12:00 am SHARP. Don't be late and do you believe in myths". I quickly stuff the note in the hidden pocket thing in my sweater.

I had a lot of fun with Carol. After the mall incident we each had four pieces of cake. Dauntless chocolate of course! It was rich but didn't make you feel sick. We even went clubbing and Carol got very, very drunk. Highlight of the day: getting puked on by your friend's boyfriend. Yeah Chris was there too. Before we went clubbing I did tell Carol about the note. She doesn't want me to go but I feel I need to go there. Anyway its 11:30 and I'm now wearing a black button up cardigan with a black tank top underneath. I am also wearing dark denim shorts with my black Uggs.

Finally I am at the railroad and I came three minutes early just in case. I slipped my dagger in my boot incase of danger. All of a sudden I see a flash of light…

**DONE DONE DONE! I AM DONE! Okay so I am done the first chapter and I have to say it is pretty long I think it's about 3 pages? I hope you enjoyed and I am a loose cannon you will not know when I will update but let's hope it's soon. BYE TILL THE NEXT TIME **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV **

After my short moment of blindness I face my mother? My dead mother who died to protect me. I rub my eyes to check if I'm seeing clearly.

"Your vision is fine Beatrice," she says. I look up at her in complete shock. I mean seeing your mum back to life is a bit scary.

"You died, I saw you," I exclaim!

"Beatrice let me explain," she spoke her words softly.

"Fine but I'm giving you three minutes try anything and I'll scream," I reply. I know she's my mom but this feels like a sick joke of my imagination.

"Alright, I am not only your mom Beatrice I am Chaos creator of the universe. I know you may not believe me and I don't expect you to but I am also known as a Greek Goddess and since your father is a mortal you are a demigod. A demigod is part god and part human. You're also known as a halfblood. This means monsters and terrible creatures can get attracted by your godly scent. I need you to go to Long Island, New York to a camp called Camp Half-blood so you can stay safe. Oh and you are also the most powerful demigod of all time being my only child," she explains.

"You're lying," I tell her. Greek God's and Goddess's DO NOT FUCKING EXIST!

"Let me show you," she said before we were in freaking outer space!

"WHAT THE HELL," I yelled!

"I told you I _am_ Chaos," my mother replied then added "Language Beatrice."

"So I am part god and I need to go to this camp to stay safe," I told her.

"Yes and I know you want to go away because of Tobias," my mother answered.

_Tobias. _This was the perfect opportunity to get away!

"I'll go just let me say goodbye to my only friends and I'll be off," I say.

"Take this dagger for protection and as a sign showing you are a demigod. Thank you and I love you Beatrice remember that. I wish I could have said goodbye to you, Caleb and you're father," she says handing me the dagger before disappearing.

**5 MINUTES LATER **

"Oh Tris I am so happy for you," Carol exclaims giving me a hug!

"Me too I mean my best friend is FREAKING PART GODDESS and she is the most powerful," Chris says joining the hug.

"I'll miss you guys too and please don't tell _them _about where I am but if they ask you can tell them I left because of them. Alright," I explain.

**10 MINTUES LATER **

I packed a backpack with everything I needed. An extra change of clothes, pajamas, two water bottles, a mini emergency kit and $250 (you never know when you'll need it). I slipped my dagger back in my boot. I was wearing my dark denim shorts with a black (not too loose but not tight) full sleeve sweater tucked under still wearing my black UGGs from before. I left my hair out and took a look in the mirror. I was ready.

I signed the form saying I was leaving Chicago and that I didn't know how long I would be gone. Blah blah blah. I gave it to the lady and I was off. I went to the gate and smiled.

"A new life is waiting for me out there," I say before walking out the gates.

**WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?**

I was still trekking through the forest when I reach a city named Spring Field, Illinois. I walked until I found the railroad station. I walked inside and up to the counter.

"How much is a ticket to Manhattan, New York," I asked the lady?

"Sixty for regular and ninety-five for premium," she replied.

"How long is it from here to New York," I asked?

"About 6 hours since this is a train," she replied again.

"Alright I'll take a premium ticket to NYC," I said.

I gave her the money and she printed out my ticket.

"Have a safe ride," she said while handing me the ticket.

I look for compartment three hundred and thirty. Finally and I find it. Since I have a premium seat I am in my own compartment. I see there is a blanket, mini TV and mini roll out table. I lay my back on the wall with my feet straight out on the plush seat. I take out my dagger taking one good look before putting it back in my boot. A lady with a trolley was passing by so I bought a kit kat bar. I went back into the position I was in before then opened the TV.

**Done chapter 2! Hopefully this satisfies the wait. TRIS IS MOM IS CHAOS DJHGFKJKHDFL! I didn't even know it was going to go this way but I like it. My story "Falling" is officially going on hiatus because I have no ideas for that stories so yeahhh. UNTIL THE NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias/Four POV: **

I FREAKING LOST TRIS. My life just seems to have no meaning anymore and I can say the same for the others. She changed all of our lives. We needed to go get her back. My plan was to stay at her apartment door until she opened and hopefully tried to convince her. I know lame plan. That's all I got though since I cannot think properly. Seriously I didn't receive Erudite as my aptitude result here.

"Okay I say we go to Carol and Chris and force them to somehow help us," Uriah says taking a bite out of his dauntless chocolate cake.

"Unfortunately Uriah is right. They are the only ones who can help us now since they have Tris's trust," Christina replies leaning again Will who has his arms around her. I wish Tris was here so I could do the same.

I sigh "let's go then".

As we were walking to find Chris and Carol I couldn't help but feel empty inside. I missed having her beside me and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and then seeing her blush and peck me on the lips. Oh those lips, soft and irresistible. I needed her more than the air I breathed. Even more than Uriah needed cake.

Finally we spotted the couple talking by the roaring chasm.

**Carol POV: **

Chris and I finally are having a date. He slowly leans over me and kisses me with so much love and passion I didn't care who saw us. I loved how his blonde hair was floppy but not long and how his gray eyes looked at me. I seriously sometimes couldn't see what he sees me as. I have ordinary plain black hair with hazel eyes **(I stole James Potter's look I'm sorry but I had to)**. I wasn't special.

"Okay tell me what you're thinking about," Chris says while he talks my hand.

"I just don't see what you see in me. You're amazing and soo sweet and caring might I add super good looking while I'm just me," I admit if I lied he would sense it. Stupid candors.

"I can give you so many reasons why I love you. You're brave and strong. You know when to act and understand everyone's feelings. You comfort people when they need it and even if they are in distress you also know when to not go comfort that. You call me good looking while you're so freaking sexy and gorgeous (I blushed when he said that). I especially love you because you accept me," he says before kissing me on the forehead.

"Chris," I sniffle, happy tears in my eyes. I bring my feet up so I could kiss him, the roar of the chasm behind us.

"Are we interrupting anything," said a new but familiar voice. We break apart and see the people who broke Tris.

"Yes you were. Now can you leave," Chris asks?

"No. We need to know about Tris and you two are the only ones with her trust," Christina said in a voice meant for some queen.

"Bitches," I thought before I replied my eyes flaring with anger.

"YOU GUYS WANT US TO FUCKING BREAK HER TRUST FOR BITCHES LIKE YOU. FYI IF YOU WANTED TO KEEP HER TRUST YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHATEVER YOU DID IN THE FIRST FREAKING PLACE," I yelled!

"Bu-," Four started to say before Chris cut him off.

"We are allowed to tell you one thing. Tris left dauntless. She went past the gates. She left," Chris said in his deadly calm voice.

"WHERE," Marlene screeched!

"Not telling," I taunted before Chris took my hand and we walked off leaving the bastards behind. We always wanted to keep Tris' trust. Always.

**TRIS POV **

I am a dumbass. I took the wrong train and am in Arizona. Can you guess where? The Grand Canyon. I might as well visit it before I head off to New York. I see a bunch of kids walking and making fun of this one girl. I felt like ripping those girls that were making fun of the other ones head off. The girl they were taunting had beautiful kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair. I was about to go over when I saw she was handling it pretty darn well and they are on a class field trip so I shouldn't intrude.

All of a sudden the winds are blowing rapidly. Guess what happens next, their teacher has got legs.

I run over there and yell "what the hell is going on'.

The only people left are three boys **(Leo Jason and Dylan)** and the girl. Oh and the goat man too!

The goat man sniffs me and says "you're a demigod. Great I have two extra on my hands".

"A demi-what," says the girl whose name is apparently Piper.

Oh joy the Dylan guy is some wind spirit AND the goat man is taken.

"Umm what are we supposed to do now," says the one named Leo.

"I don't know but umm my name is Tris Prior and I'm seventeen. So yeah," I reply.

"Hey Tris and I'm Jason and I don't know my last name or correct age," the blonde one tells me.

"Amnesia," I ask?

'Sucks right," he replies back.

"Okay, anyway what did Coach Hedge call us," the girl Piper asked?

"Demigods or Halfbloods,' I answer.

Then this flying chariot lands and this blonde girl started yelling at Jason. Poor guy he doesn't even remember who he is.

So after loading onto the chariot the blonde girl Annabeth who I swear could be Chris's sister tells us all about demigod or halfbloods (I already knew but I have to keep this a secret). We finally land in Long Island, New York where we see a entrance to camp.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood," Annabeth says.

**Heyyyyy guysssssss. I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Anyway I just wanted to mention I am a TOTAL FOURTTRIS FAN! I am leaving fourtris to the end of this story. Alright? I hope you enjoy and can see how I am writing this story from this chapter. Alrighty BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Please review fave and follow I would honestly love that. You guys are the ones that keep me writing!**


End file.
